Dealing With A Stormy Situation
by Pricat
Summary: When a big storm hits, Newt discovers that another thunderbird is the cause of the storm, but elides to try and calm it


**A/N**

 **Okay, so this little story was inspired by the storm that's coming named Ophelia, so I was imagining last night hearing about it, that it was a thunderbird creating it because it was upset and being a fan of Fantastic Beasts, one thing led to another in my mind so hope you enjoy.**

 **When a powerful storm comes his and Tina's way, Newt realises an upset thunderbird is behind it, so he ANC Frank try to calm it down, before things get worse, and yes the wild thunderbird is named Ophelia.**

* * *

Newt was very stunned, hearing that a very bad storm was on the way, knowing very well what kind of beast could create very powerful storms, needing to go into a certain suitcase, making Tina curious, because she hoped that no harm would come to Newt, or that the storm woukdn't destroy his house.

But in the suitcase, Newt could sense that sone of the beasts were already worrying, plus knew Frank was sensing danger, making him frown knowing that the storm was probably the result of an upset thunderbird giving the wizard male an idea, that maybe Frank could talk to the upset one of his species.

, feeling "I know you can do it, as we don't want anybody hurt, like me and Tina." Newt told him, which was helping the male thunderbird feel braver, and wanting to help Newt relieving the male wizard, as he left the suitcase making Tina wonder what he was up to, unawsre that he was planning to calm the frightened thunderbird that was causing the storm, to calm down seeing the storm was beginning to happen.

"Stay here, alright, Tina?" Newt told her, making her wonder what he was doing, but got it seeing him on Frank's orange feathered back, worrying her like heck, because she did not want anything, to happen to him knowing Frank would not let any harm come to him.

Outside, the wind had picked up, and thunder was starting to streak through the skies, making both Frank and Newt guess, that the wild thunderbird in question's tantrum was just starting, making both their hearts pound with anxiety and determination, to calm it down, flying near it, while dodging the thunderbolts, making Frank annoyed, seeing it was one of his species doing this.

"Whoa, it looks frightened, just like you, when we first met..." Newt said, putting the pieces together in his mind, telling Frank to get closer, so he could talk to it, making the male thunderbird nervous, as he was not endangering his wizard because of this knowing Newt wouldn't rest until any magical beast was safe, relenting but being careful.

"It's alright, Ophelia, it's going to be alright, but you have to stop, as peopke could get hurt, but already frightened from the stormy tantrum you're having." Newt said, seeing the female thunderbird starting to calm down, which relieved him and Frank leading her to their house, making Tina surprisec yet impressed he had calmed the storm down, hugging him.

"I'm alright, Pkus Frank made sure, that I did not get hurt, but Ophelia was just upset, maybe alone." Newt replied.

* * *

Newt was in the suitcase along with Frank and Tina, checking on the otner beasts, since the storm that Ophelia had created had been intense, so relieved that he and Frank had calmed things down, knowing a lot of Muggles were calming down too, hoping they had no clue that a beast had been the cause of the storm, seeing that Frank was calming Ophelia down, making her feel welcome which was good.

"What're you going to do with her, Newt?" Tina asked him, while they were having a warm drink.

"I guess she's going to stay with us, like Frank, until we can get to Arizona." Newt replied.

Tina had no clue that Arizona was a thunderbird's natural habitat, which those evil hearted traffickers had taken Frank and probably Ophelia from too, so was wanting to get them back, it was just taking a long while making her impressed, hearing him explain hearing gentle squawking, guessing Frank had calmed Ophelia down, which was good seeing one of her legs was like Frank's from being chained.

That relieved him, as he cared about all the beasts in his care, taking a deep breath.

He was hoping that Ophelia was not going to cause any more storms.


End file.
